


Mistakes were made (Overwatch Chatfic)

by ThatsTheTrashCan, TheOtakuWithAHighChanceOfNotDrawing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Chatroom, Too much McHanzo, chatfic, chatroom, more tags will be added soon, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsTheTrashCan/pseuds/ThatsTheTrashCan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuWithAHighChanceOfNotDrawing/pseuds/TheOtakuWithAHighChanceOfNotDrawing
Summary: A giant shitpost full of our favourite Overwatch characters being idiots and memeing.





	1. Not again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is our first post on Ao3, so we hope you enjoy it.

**-UNNAMED CHATROOM-**

 

**< ATHENA, WINSTON, GENJI, MCCREE, D.VA, MERCY, TRACER, ZENYATTA, ANA, REINHARDT, LUCIO, SYMMETRA, MEI,  TORBJORN,  ZARYA, SOLDIER:76,  HANZO ** and  **PHARAH** were invited to the chat **>**

 

**< ATHENA ** has renamed the chat to **“Overwatch Chat” >**

 

**< ATHENA ** has entered the chat **>**

 

**< D.VA ** has entered the chat **>**

 

**< GENJI ** has entered the chat **>**

 

**< MCCREE ** has entered the chat **>**

 

_(12:34am)_ **ATHENA:** Welcome to the chatroom, agents of Overwatch. This is to be used for emergency situations only. Everything said in this chatroom is to remain confidential. 

 

_(12:35am)_ **D.VA:** oh shit its finally ready

 

_(12:35am)_ **D.VA:** hopefully it turns out like the beta

 

_(12:36am)_ **GENJI:** No. We do not speak of that.

 

_ (12:36am) _ **D.VA:** Are you shitting me the beta was the best part

 

_(12:36am)_ **D.VA:** The mEMES

 

_(12:37am)_ **MCCREE:** Howdy y’all

 

_(12:37am)_ **MCCREE:** Wait why tf are y’all on its the fuckin middle of the night

 

_(12:38am)_ **D.VA:** I could ask you the same cowboi man

 

_(12:39am)_ **MCCREE:** Was that supposed to be an insult

 

_ (12:40am)  _ **D.VA:** Nah, i’m too tired to be insulting you

 

_(12:41am)_ **D.VA:** Ill start tomorrow tho

 

_(12:41am)_ **MCCREE:** ‘K good

 

_(12:41am)_ **MCCREE:** wAIT wHAT

 

_ (12:42am)  _ **GENJI:** Hana please don’t tease Jesse (even though he deserves it) the chat literally just went up

 

_(12:43am)_ **D.VA:** If you dont want me to insult jesse, then ill just insult you instead

 

_ (12:43am)  _ **GENJI:** Hana, feel free to insult Jesse.

 

_(12:45am)_ **MCCREE:** geNJI WHY 

 

**< MERCY** has entered the chat **>**

 

_(12:46am)_ **MERCY:** You should all be asleep right now. Being awake at this time is really bad for your health.

 

_(12:46am)_ **D.VA:** My games are too important

 

_(12:47am)_ **MCCREE:** If its so bad why are ya up then, doc?

 

_(12:48am)_ **MERCY:** I’m finishing up some medical reports. 

 

_(12:48am)_ **GENJI:** Angela, you should get some rest. You can finish up the reports tomorrow. Your health is very important too, you know. 

 

_(12:49am)_ **MERCY:** Fine, just let me finish the one I’m working on right now. After that, I’ll go to bed.

 

**< MERCY ** has left the chat **>**

 

_(12:50am)_ **D.VA:** Id call that gay but

 

_(12:50am)_ **D.VA:** Its not

 

_(12:51am)_ **MCCREE:** gay is me

 

_ (12:52am)  _ **GENJI:** Is it wrong to be concerned for Angela’s health?

 

_(12:52am)_ **D.VA:** Yes

 

_ (12:53am)  _ **D.VA:** And jesse no one gives a single fuck 

 

_ (12:53am)  _ **D.VA:** We all already knew it ffs

 

_(12:54am)_ **GENJI:** My brother would ;)

 

_(12:54am)_ **D.VA:** Lmao ye. Jesse probably cares a lot too

 

_(12:54am)_ **D.VA:** I mean wat gay man wouldnt care about a man who leaves the whole nip xposed

 

_(12:55am)_ **MCCREE:** Hana wtf

 

_(12:55am)_ **MCCREE:** Why 

 

_(12:55am)_ **MCCREE:** I thought you said you’d be nice

 

**< HANZO ** has entered the chat **>**

 

_(12:56am)_ **HANZO:** I did not realize the final chatroom would be released tonight.

 

_(12:56am)_ **HANZO:** Wait, why are you all talking about me?

 

_(12:56am)_ **GENJI:** Scroll up brother

 

_(12:56am)_ **GENJI:** Then all will be clear

 

_(12:57am)_ **HANZO:** I do not understand.

 

_(12:57am)_ **D.VA:** Theres a better way to say that

 

_(12:57am)_ **D.VA:** Its ‘what the fuck’, or commonly on the internet, its ‘wtf’

 

_(12:58am)_ **HANZO:** I do not use profane language.

 

**< WINSTON** has entered the chat **>**

 

_ (12:59am)  _ **WINSTON:** Why are you kids all on at this time? This chat was meant to be something nice to wake up to.

 

_(12:59am)_ **D.VA:** Like the beta?

 

_(12:59am)_ **WINSTON:** … Not like the beta. There’s a reason it was only a ‘beta’. Anyhow, you should all be heading off to sleep now. Angela already has enough to deal with, and you shouldn’t be adding to her problems with your lack of sleep.

 

**< GENJI** has left the chat **>**

 

_(12:59am)_ **HANZO:** Angela doesn’t need to deal with my sleeping schedule. 

 

_(1:00am)_ **WINSTON:** She will if you aren’t getting enough sleep. 

 

_(1:00am)_ **D.VA:** Well this chat is shit without genji to joke around with

 

**< D.VA ** has left the chat **>**

 

_(1:01am)_ **WINSTON:** Please watch your profanity. 

 

_ (1:01am)  _ **MCCREE:** Welp, everyone is leaving now. I’ll be off now. Bye, y’all.

 

_ (1:01am) _ **HANZO:** Good night, Jesse. 

 

_(1:01am)_ **MCCREE:** Goodnight, Hanzo.

 

**< MCCREE** has left the chat **>**

 

**< HANZO** has changed his status to  **“AWAY” >**

 

_(1:01am)_ **WINSTON:** … He didn’t actually leave.

 

_(1:02am)_ **WINSTON:** Oh well.

  
**< WINSTON** has left the chat **>**


	2. Protec the smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gay and the smol

**-OVERWATCH CHAT-**

 

 **< MCCREE ** has entered the chat **>**

 

 **< HANZO ** has changed his status to **“ONLINE” >**

 

 _(7:23am)_ **MCCREE:** Howdy Hanzo

 

(7:23am) **MCCREE:** Wait why did you get on when I did

 

 _(7:23am)_ **HANZO:** I never left

 

 _(7:23am)_ **MCCREE:** So ya didn't even sleep??

 

 _(7:24am)_ **MCCREE:** Hello???

 

 _(7:26am)_ **HANZO:** I did not.

 

 _(7:26am)_ **MCCREE:** That’s not good at all. It’s still pretty early, so you should be able to get a quick nap. D’ya have anything important soon?

 

 _(7:26am)_ **HANZO:** No, not today. I booked the shooting range at 10:30, however. I do not wish to slack off.

 

 _(7:27am)_ **MCCREE:** Well, you should be able to get a decent sleep before ya go.

 

 _(7:27am)_ **HANZO:** I do not wish to sleep in. I should not be a burden.

 

 _(7:27am)_ **MCCREE:**  Don't worry, I could come to wake you up :D

 

 **< D.VA** has entered the chat **>**

 

 _(7:27am)_ **D.VA:** gay

 

 **< D.VA** has left the chat **>**

 

 _(7:28am)_ **MCCREE:** Hana why

 

 _(7:28am)_ **MCCREE:** Oh well. Anyways, Hanzo, does it sound good for ya?

 

 _(7:28am)_ **MCCREE:** Oh, and can I join ya? I wanna practice too

 

 _(7:29am)_ **HANZO:** That would be pleasant.

 

 **< D.VA** has entered the chat **>**

 

 _(7:29am)_ **D.VA:** gay

 

 _(7:29am)_ **D.VA:** And don’t deny it

 

 _(7:29am)_ **MCCREE:** I ain't gonna deny it ;)

 

 _(7:29am)_ **HANZO:** ?

 

 _(7:29am)_ **D.VA:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 _(7:30am)_ **HANZO:** What is that face for?

 

 _(7:30am)_ **MCCREE:** Hana dont

 

 _(7:30am)_ **MCCREE:** Not that face

 

 _(7:30am)_ **MCCREE:** Anything but that face

 

 _(7:30am)_ **D.VA:** But it fits this scenario so perfectly

 

 _(7:30am)_ **MCCREE:** idc jUST PUT IT AWAY

 

 _(7:30am)_ **HANZO:** Does that face signify something?

 

 _(7:30am)_ **D.VA:** Oh my  


_(7:31am)_ **D.VA:** How innocent ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 _(7:31am)_ **MCCREE:** Please dont destroy his innocence

 

 _(7:31am)_ **HANZO:** If you will not tell me, fine. I will look it up myself.

 

 _(7:31am)_ **MCCREE:** wAIT NO DONT

 

 **< HANZO** has changed his status “ **AWAY” >**

 

 _(7:31am)_ **D.VA:** And off he goes

 

 _(7:31am)_ **D.VA:** Lmao

 

 **< GENJI** has entered the chat **>**

 

 _(7:31am)_ **GENJI:** Yo

 

 _(7:31am)_ **GENJI:** Wassup

 

 _(7:31am)_ **D.VA:** Yo genji

 

 _(7:31am)_ **D.VA:** You came just in time

 

 _(7:31am)_ **GENJI:** Why?

 

 _(7:31am)_ **D.VA:** Your brother is about to learn what a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is

 

 _(7:31am)_ **GENJI:** Oh

 

 _(7:31am)_ **GENJI:** Ok

 

 _(7:31am)_ **MCCREE:** hOW CAN YA BE CALM ABOUT THIS

 

 _(7:32am)_ **GENJI:** Calm down, McCree

 

 _(7:32am)_ **GENJI:** He needed to learn one day.

 

 **< HANZO** has changed status to **“ONLINE” >**

 

 _(7:32am)_ **HANZO:** I have returned with knowledge of what a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is. More specifically, it’s known as a lenny face.

 

 _(7:32am)_ **HANZO:** I do not understand why you panicked so much, Jesse.

 

 **< MCCREE** has changed status to **“AWAY” >**

 

 _(7:32am)_ **HANZO:** Oh. He left. How unfortunate.

 

 _(7:33am)_ **D.VA:** LMAO hE LEFT

 

 _(7:33am)_ **HANZO:** What is a “lmao”.

 

 _(7:33am)_ **D.VA:** Hanzo

 

 _(7:33am)_ **D.VA:** You have so much to learn

 

 _(7:33am)_ **HANZO:** I do not understand.

 

 _(7:33am)_ **HANZO:** Anyhow, I should be getting some rest. Goodbye.

 

 _(7:33am)_ **GENJI:** Bye bro

 

 **< HANZO** has changed his status to **“AWAY” >**

 

 **< MCCREE** has changed his status to **“ONLINE” >**

 

 _(7:33am)_ **MCCREE:** Ok I’m back

 

 _(7:33am)_ **MCCREE:** Wait Hanzo isn’t even here anymore

 

 **< MCCREE** has left the chat **>**

 

 _(7:34am)_ **GENJI:** Do you only come here for my brother?

 

 _(7:34am)_ **GENJI:** Jesse, I thought we were friends

 

 _(7:34am)_ **GENJI:** I feel betrayed

 

 _(7:35am)_ **D.VA:** Top ten anime betrayals

 

 **< LUCIO** has entered the chat **>**

 

 _(7:37am)_ **LUCIO:** the frog arrives

 

 _(7:37am)_ **D.VA:** Oshit waddup

 

 _(7:37am)_ **GENJI:** Hana i’m disappointed in you

 

 _(7:37am)_ **LUCIO:** Hey it’s old but gold :D

 

 _(7:37am)_ **GENJI:** Everyone knows pepe is better

 

 _(7:38am)_ **LUCIO:** Oh! I, Lucio the frog, agree to this haha :D

 

 _(7:39am)_ **D.VA:** holy shit

 

 _(7:39am)_ **D.VA:** Genji

 

 _(7:39am)_ **D.VA:** Will you help me protec this smol innocent being

 

 _(7:39am)_ **GENJI:** With my life.

 

 _(7:39am)_ **LUCIO:** Hey no one needs to die for anyone!

 

 _(7:39am)_ **LUCIO:** And I guess I’ll take that as a compliment :D

 

 _(7:40am)_ **D.VA:** We will start an organization

 

 _(7:40am)_ **D.VA:** Our logo will be :D

 

 _(7:40am)_ **LUCIO:** I’ll make some sick beats for it ヾ(⌐■‿■)ノ♪

 

 _(7:41am)_ **GENJI:** Holy shit

 

 _(7:41am)_ **GENJI:** Hana

 

 _(7:41am_ ) **D.VA:** Yes?

 

 _(7:41am)_ **GENJI:** How is he so precious

 

 _(7:41am)_ **D.VA:** Idk genji

 

 _(7:41am)_ **D.VA:** Thats why we must protec him

 

 _(7:42am)_ **LUCIO:** Aw, thanks guys :D

 

 _(7:42am)_ **LUCIO:** You guys are great friends ^ヮ^

 

 _(7:42am)_ **GENJI:** I feel blessed

 

 _(7:42am)_ **D.VA:** #blessed

 

 _(7:43am)_ **D.VA:** lets go meet up and discuss club merch

 

 _(7:43am)_ **D.VA:** i'll be in the kitchen

 

 _(7:43am)_ **D.VA:** Like the cowboi man would say,

 

 _(7:43am)_ **D.VA:** See y’all later

 

 _(7:43am)_ **GENJI:** I will see you there. I am an expert on merchandise.

 

 _(7:43am)_ **LUCIO:** Haha nice impression there Hana :D And see you guys soon!!

 **< LUCIO** has left the chat **>**

 

 _(7:44am)_ **D.VA:** Holy shit hes so precious h o l y

 

 _(7:44am)_ **GENJI:** Yes

 

 _(7:44am)_ **GENJI:** That is why we must go and discuss on how to rally others to our cause.

 

< **D.VA** has left the chat **>**

 

< **GENJI** has left the chat **>**

  



End file.
